hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Lyra and Pan's separate biographies
Hi everyone, Just a question for the release of TSC! From the extract in The Guardian, we've seen that Lyra and Pan are going to be doing different things, in different places. For example, at the start, Pan goes off on his own, and later Lyra is on Giorgio's boat whilst Pan is elsewhere. I assume we'll be seeing what Pan is doing whilst Lyra is on the boat, but where do we put that information? Should we put it in the normal biography section on Lyra's page so that it would read something like: (note: /xyz/ means a section, //means a paragraph - of course these will be full sections/paragraphs, not one-line ones) // Lyra was on Giorgrio's boat doing xyz. // Meanwhile, Pantalaimon was thinking xyz. // Meanwhile, Lyra was meeting xyz. // Meanwhile, Pan was eating xyz. And so on until Lyra and Pan meet again. ---- Or would it be better to do: /Giorgio/ Lyra met Giorgio and went on his boat sailing to the Fens and xyz. (full story until Lyra and Pan meet) /Pan's adventure/ Whilst Lyra was on Giorgio's boat, Pan did xyz. (again, full story of what Pan did until he meets Lyra) ---- Or perhaps: /Boat/ Lyra went on Giorgio's boat. /City/ Pan discovered a city. /Fens/ Lyra entered the Fens. /Train/ Pan went to a train station. Or perhaps even add a biography in Pan's section on the page (though I'm not a fan of this). I personally think the best option would be #3, each part of their story is told in a section and then the next section covers what happened to the other during that time. Let me know of any thoughts/suggestions! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:19, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :I personally think that option 1 or 3 would be best. I'm not sure I quite see the difference between the two, aside from Pan and Lyra being separated into sections vs paragraphs? I think it would depend on the amount of detail we get from the story. For example, if we know exactly what each is doing on the same day (we know lyra was doing xyz on wednesday and we know pan was doing abc also on wednesday) I think we should go with option 1. But if we don't get that level of timing, it would probably be best to go with option 3, where separate sections can still start with (Meanwhile, Pan was on his adventure doing abc) etc etc. Does that make sense? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 13:20, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::The main difference between the two is that #3 would give a full description of what Pan does on his own and then a full description of what Lyra did during that time whereas #1 would allow a paragraph/section with what Pan does in a period of time and then the next section would give what Lyra did during that time. Yes, I agree, if we get the timing then go for #1 and, if not, then use meanwhile and other more generic time expressions. Thanks for the reply. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 13:27, August 20, 2019 (UTC)